


sensitive

by chrobins



Series: Christmas Gifts 2015 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character, Transboy Tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smut with transboy!tsukki <3</p><p>I just realized I gave you your gift earlier and I'm so embarrassed but here it is in a new format! for <a href="http://twitter.com/ikuryakins">tabris</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	sensitive

Tsukishima heaved a sigh, stretching on the silky mattress, fluffy pillows supporting his head. Kuroo’s kisses on his body were warm, sweet, and delicious, making the blonde’s skin tingle with delight. He knew what Kuroo’s aim was, and Tsukishima sunk his fingers into the bed head, helping to guide the captain to his goal. But Kuroo was a tease, as always, kissing and sucking along his thighs. Even though it wasn’t quite exactly what Tsukishima wanted, soft whines left his lips, the skin of his inner thighs still a sensitive spot for him, and Kuroo knew it.

 

“Mmm, fuck, Kei. Your skin is so sweet.” Kuroo purrs against his skin, sucking on a spot enough to leave a mark. The small groans kept tumbling from the captain’s lips as he indulged in the delicacy of Tsukishima’s legs. The blonde closed his eyes, the smallest smile on his lips as he focused on Kuroo’s lips, his warm hands gripping his waist quite deliciously.

 

After enough teasing, Kuroo had paused his kissing, but Tsukishima could feel a hot and heavy breath between his legs. He opened his eyes, looking at his boyfriend. There was a hint of hesitation in his eyes that the blonde recognized, and he smiled. “Honestly, you’re like the perfect boyfriend. Never would I have imagined dating someone so accepting of me. And in the middle of such an intimate moment, you stop to make sure that I’m okay with you eating me out.” Tsukishima rubbed his temples; Kuroo was too sweet for his own good.

 

“Can I?”

 

Tsukishima grabbed onto Kuroo’s hair, hard; he knew the captain liked that. “Kuroo Tetsurou if you don’t start sucking on my clit right now I’m going to--ooh…” Kuroo took the blonde’s words and applied them very well. Tsukishima couldn’t help the moan that left his body as Kuroo pressed his warm lips against him, licking between his folds. The blonde threw his head back on the pillow, using his grip on the captain’s hair to push his face closer against him.

 

Kuroo mumbled something, Tsukishima couldn’t quite hear it, but the vibrations of his voice sent even more pleasurable shivers down to his toes. He snuck a glance at Kuroo, watched from such a beautiful angle how Kuroo’s nose was practically buried between his legs. Tsukishima closed his thighs gently, resting them on each of Kuroo’s ear. “Oooh, so this is how you get your bedhead.” The blonde teased, but he sucked in a sharp breath of air when Kuroo’s eyes met his, tongue still busy pleasing him.

 

How Tsukishima even attracted Kuroo somehow, he had no idea. How Kuroo didn’t bat an eye when the blonde had told him he was trans, Tsukishima had no idea. How Kuroo was so patient with him, never pressuring him into anything Tsukishima wasn’t comfortable with, he had no idea. How someone so sweet, so incredibly sexy, so trustworthy and honest was somehow attracted to lanky pale limbs and a sharp attitude, Tsukishima had no idea. But he somehow managed to find a guy so perfect for him, not to mention  _ amazing _ in bed.

 

With his hormones came an overly sensitive clit; Tsukishima had discovered this while he was playing with one of his vibrators and he nearly came in a few seconds. And it only took one sharp suck from Kuroo’s lips that a scream left his lips, back arching. Kuroo didn’t stop, eyes locked on Tsukishima’s face, watching it contort in pleasure. Tsukishima could barely hold onto reality, gripping tight onto the sheets, clawing for any kind of anchor as Kuroo’s tongue brought him to a new galaxy. Tsukishima rocked his hips into Kuroo’s mouth, and without warning, came with an even louder scream, Kuroo’s name on his lips.

 

The disgustingly perfect sounds of Kuroo sucking up all of his juices was even more satisfying for Tsukishima. Kuroo sat up, proud of his work, watching Tsukishima sink to the sheets, legs quivering from such an intense orgasm. “Wow, babe, you’re quite the screamer. I must have done a good job.” He teased, rubbing his hands along the blonde’s legs in an attempt to calm the blonde down.

 

It did take a while for the blonde to calm down, his chest heaving with each breath, fingers still tingling from the pleasure. But Kuroo was there, rubbing his thighs, kissing his skin lightly, murmuring words that would probably give him a cavity. And even though he wouldn’t openly admit it, Kuroo’s sweetness at times were just what he needed. “Tetsu…” Tsukishima murmured, a smile on his lips as he reached up for Kuroo.

 

The captain let Tsukishima cup his cheeks and pull him down to the bed, and he even more so welcomed Tsukishima’s kiss; the blonde didn’t care where Kuroo’s mouth had just been, because his kisses were healing, and were sweet despite the fact. One of Kuroo’s hands held onto the blonde’s hip, pulling their naked bodies closer. “Babe...your voice was so...sexy.” Kuroo purred against his lips, trailing his light kisses along the blonde’s jaw.

 

“And your tongue is a miracle in itself; I don’t think I can ever masturbate again.” Tsukishima retorted, a sly smile on his lips. “Are you sad that I’m going to be having surgery soon?” Kuroo paused his kisses, his hand moving from his hips to his slightly curly locks.

 

“No; I don’t care what kind of junk you’re going to have. Whether it’s sucking on your sensitive clit or deep throating your cock or eating out your ass, as long as I have some use for this supposedly ‘miracle mouth’ of mine, I couldn’t really care less.” Kuroo offered, shrugging his shoulders, his default lopsided grin returning to his lips. Tsukishima could not find a single flaw in his boyfriend (minus his atrocious yet somehow sexy bed head). 

 

Tsukishima sat up, reached on the floor for a pair of his lacy panties and Kuroo’s boxer briefs before lying back down. He slid the panties on, humming at the nice feeling. “I think lace suits you.” Kuroo mused, slipping on his own underwear and waving his shirt for the blonde to wear. Tsukishima took it gratefully, slipping the oversized material over him, amused that it just barely reached his hips, showing off his extremely cute panties. “And my clothes definitely suit you.”

 

“Pervert.” Tsukishima singsonged, slipping under the covers, taking Kuroo with him and pressing his body up against the other. Kuroo reciprocated the sweet smile, closing the distance between them and kissing his boyfriend lightly, letting their lips move slowly. He made a small noise in the back of his throat as the blonde snaked his hands from Kuroo’s waist to the small of his back. “But you’re my pervert.” 

 

Kuroo smiled. “Mhm. I’m all yours, Kei.” He tangled their legs and let Tsukishima kiss him into the night until he fell asleep. “All yours.” Kuroo hummed, holding the blonde tight against him, kissing his forehead for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
